onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гекко Мория
| jname = ゲッコー･モリア | rname = Гэкко: Мориа | ename = — | first = Глава 449; Эпизод 343 | affiliation = Триллер Барк; Мистическая Четвёрка; Шичибукай (бывший ) | occupation = Пират; Капитан; Шичибукай (бывший ) | jva = Кацухиса Хоки | age = 48 (дебют) 50 (после таймскипа) | height = 692 см | birth = 5 сентября | bounty = Раньше 320,000,000 | dfbackcolor = 2D0A47 | dftextcolor = 0067A5 | dfname = Каге Каге но Ми | dfename = — | dfmeaning = Тень | dftype = Парамеция }} Гекко Мория — является пиратом, и бывшим Шичибукаем. Впервые он был показан на Триллер Барке где выступал в качестве главного антагониста арки Триллер Барк, который с помощью способностей своего Фрукта Каге Каге но Ми похитил тень Брука и других таких же жертв. Его официальная награда составляла 320,000,000. Как было показано он принимал участие в Битве при Маринфорд где он как и остальные Шичибукаи, был на стороне Мирового Правительства против Пиратов Белоуса. Незадолго до конца войны он утратил свой статус Шичибукая и должен был подлежать немедленному уничтожению Донкихотом Дофламинго, однако в последний момент ему удалось сбежать. На данный момент его судьба и местонахождение остаётся неизвестным. Внешность Мория является аномально высоким человеком, который своими чертами напоминает демона. При росте 22' 7 футов, он считается самым высоким из Шичибукаев. Основываясь на имени, а также общих чертах его внешнего вида и воротнике с небольшими шипами напоминающем складчатый воротник на шее ящерицы, можно понять что его тематическим животным, является геккон. Кроме того своей формой он напоминает гигантский лук-порей. По бокам его лба имеются два рога, а также от подбородка идёт крестообразный шов который продолжается и по всей его шее, очень длинной и толстой, в сравнении с телом. У него длинные и заострённые уши делающие его схожим с эльфом , в то время как верхняя часть его тела кажется очень тонкой и продолговатой в сравнении с круглой и коренастой нижней стороной туловища. Волосы Мории ярко-красного цвета (в то время как в аниме у него фиолетовые волосы) на его бледно-голубой коже ярко выделяются фиолетовые губы, кроме того его чёрные нарукавные повязки имеют тот же цвет что и перчатки. Он носит чёрное пальто и перчатки а также ярко-оранжевые штаны с изображением бледных прямоугольников в форме окна такого же цвета. Помимо этого у него ажурная светлая рубашка. Также он носит галстук жабо, и синий крест, используемый в качестве броши для галстука, который украшен тремя камнями по одному на три части креста, и тем самым создают впечатление когтей идущих о креста. Во время собрания Шичибукаев в Штаб-квартире Дозора, в одежде Мории была добавлена отороченная мехом накидка. За двадцать четыре года до основной истории, Мория выглядел более худым кроме того он имел острый подбородок. В SBS 63 Тома Ода нарисовал Шичибукаев в детстве. Мория был изображён радостным ребенком, отрывающим ногу кукле. Его рога и волосы были короче, а швов на шее и подбородке еще не было. Он был одет в мешковатую белую кофту с длинными рукавами и темные штаны до колена, с подтяжками. Он уже тогда носил длинные темные перчатки. На ногах он носил ковбойские сапоги со шпорами, а на поясе висел кинжал. Тогда, он выглядел более стройным, имел подбородок, а его ноги были длиннее. Галерея Основной сериал Видео Игры Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Мистическая Четвёрка Категория:Пользователи Парамеции Категория:Экс-шичибукай Категория:Антагонисты саги Триллер Барка Категория:Статьи с машинным переводом Категория:Персонажи Флорианского Треугольника Категория:Антагонисты во флешбеках Категория:Антагонисты саги Великой Войны Личность }} thumb|Луффи просит Морию вернуть украденные тени. Как следует из его утверждения, которого он всегда придерживается он остаётся спокоен и непринуждён, что на первый взгляд кажется будто он верит, что его нельзя победить. Также он считает, что настоящий пират это тот кто ничего не боится, даже смерти. Почти невозможно увидеть Морию без его постоянной улыбки, исключения составляют те случае, когда он осознаёт что с ним может случиться что нибудь плохое. Как и прочие персонажи мира One Piece, он имеет собственный уникальный стиль смеха (Ки-ши-ши-ши), которым он часто смеётся. В целом он старается избегать сражений с противниками, или в крайнем случае, он может лично сражаться с противником, либо отправляет на сражения свою тень хотя в основном эту задачу, он поручает кому либо из своих Зомби. Его привычка перекладывать свои дела на других, также используется им за тем чтобы противники не узнали его слабостей. Дзимбей отметил то, что Мория вырос слабым из за отсутствия тренировок. По видимому в своё время, Мория хотел стать новым Королём Пиратов и потому считает что для достижения его цели, он должен иметь сильную армию. И хотя он утверждает, что для достижения целей будет полагаться на собственные силы, вероятнее всего это не так поскольку он невероятно ленив; его девиз это: а его любимая фраза . Также чтобы увеличить свои боевые способности, он предпочитает отдыхать в стороне лёжа на спине а на сражение отправлять своего двойника из тени со способностями Каге Каге но Ми. Также он предположительно хорошо знаком с Новым Миром, и знает, насколько это страшное место. В Триллер Барке он сказал Луффи, что даже имея нынешние способности, он потеряет свою команду. Прежде чем Пираты Соломенной Шляпы попали в Новый Мир, его предсказание сбылось, на Ахипелаге Сабаоди. Поскольку Мория в своём прошлом сражался со многими противниками, в то числе и Йонко, он имеет большой опыт. В бою он показал себя хорошим стратегом, поскольку он смог перехитрить даже Нико Робин. Однако, из за лени и самоуверенности а также то что он недооценил своих противников, стали причиной его поражения от рук Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Как известно в прошлом Мория, во многом напоминал Монки Д. Луффи и он также стремился стать "Королём Пиратов". Кроме того, поскольку в прошлом он имел много хороших друзей, и учитывая то что очень их ценил становится ясным почему он стал таким самоуверенным. Также он всячески заботился о своих друзьях, однако это не спасло их от трагедии, когда они встретились с Йонко также известным как Кайдо и эта встреча кончилась для Мории тем что он стал единственным из своей команды кто остался в живых. Будучи раненым и помня о ужасных событиях случившихся с ним, Мория немедленно покинул "Новый Мир" (твёрдо решив что однажды вернётся туда), он решает что единственный способ, чтобы вновь не почувствовать подобной боли утраты, так чтобы его друзья никогда не страдали: так это превратить их в бездумных Зомби, которые всегда будут служить Мории выполняя любые его желания. Потеря своей команды от руки Кайдо существенно изменило его отношение к жизни, это обстоятельство заставляет его поверить в то, что нет подчинённых лучше, чем Зомби, поскольку они итак мертвы, им нельзя нанести никакого физического вреда. Их можно только "Очистить" при помощи морской воды или морской соли. Но даже если они будут очищены, он всегда сможет найти другие тени, чтобы оживить их. Отношения Старая команда Мории thumb|210px|Вспоминая о судьбе своего старого экипажа, Мория смеётся. Мория, по-видимому, должным образом заботился о его предыдущих членах экипажа, которые, по его словам, были известны во всем мире. После их гибели в Новом Мире его идеалы об экипаже резко изменились, так как он создал экипаж из зомби, которые никогда бы не привели бы к невосполнимым утратам. Несмотря на свое извращенное восприятие, он, кажется, все еще оплакивает потерю своей команды, так как он до сих пор с тяжестью и горечью вспоминает о них. Триллер Барк Экипаж Триллер Барка очень уважал Морию, и, казалось, они всегда заботились о его благополучии. Тем не менее, их лояльность по отношению к Мории образовалась из-за множества причин. Для зомби причиной стало их рабство, контроль над ними Мория получил за счёт силы фрукта и с годами контроль только усилился. Что касается людей в его команде, они продолжали служить ему из-за сделок, которые Мория заключил с ними в прошлом. Желание Пероны заключалось в том, чтобы быть предоставленной самой себе и иметь армию зомби зверей, стремление Доктора Хогбака воскрешать умерших, а Абсалом хотел найти себе невесту. Из мистической четверки, Абсалом лучше всех относится к Мории. Он активно искал сильные тела для Мории, для создания Генералов Зомби, и прилагал все усилия, чтобы победить Мугивар. Когда Гекко Мория пришел к Хогбаку с просьбой оказать помощь в создании армии зомби, он согласился с условием, что его возлюбленная Виктория Синдри воскреснет. С тех пор, Хогбак увидел в Мории учителя, и глубоко зауважал его, и помог создать ему армию зомби. Также он увеличил физическую силу Абсалома. Хогбак наслаждался своим прибытием в команде Шичибукая, т.к. он мог делать незаконные эксперименты с людьми, вместо того, чтобы быть обычным хирургом и помогать людям. Хогбак и Абсалом показали свою лояльность, убегая с Триллер Барк с бессознательным Морией, который потерпел поражение. Перона пыталась бежать, когда она почувствовала, что ее жизнь находится под угрозой, и кроме этого она попыталась вывести провизию и сокровища на Таузенд Санни. Тем не менее, после получения новости о предполагаемой смерти Мории, она, кажется, расстроилась, и оплакивала его кончину. Хилдон лоялен к Гекко Мории. он связался с ним, когда Рюма был побежден, и когда Пираты Соломенной Шляпы дрались с зомби. Бухитяк также лоялен к Гекко Мории, что было показано когда он сопроводил Мугивар в комнату полную зомби. Гёро, Нин и Бао, кажется, боятся Гекко Мории, но всё равно верны ему, т.к сообщили о прибытии Абсалома, Пероны и Хогбака. Первоначально, Орз был непокорен Мории, т.к он был увлечен своими мечтами. Однако, так как судьба у всех зомби одна, Орз медленно, но верно становился послушным Мории. Хотя Орз повиновался Мории, у него еще был свой собственный взгляд на вещи, он предпочитал бороться в битве сам. В то время, как Орз разрешил Мории помочь ему в растяжке тела, он был против, когда хозяин прерывал его битвы или боролся с ними до него. Мория со своей стороны, мало беспокоился о судьбе своих зомби из Триллер Барка, кроме тех, что были очень сильны, как Генералы Зомби и Орз. Это было показано, когда Абсалом оповестил его о возвращении Брука. Мория просто плюнул и повернулся на другой бок без видимой озабоченности. Хотя он рассматривал свою человеческую команду более высоко, казалось, он не показывал слишком много тревоги, когда они были разбиты. Шичибукаи Бартоломью Кума Отношения Мории с Кумой были показаны лишь однажды, но они показали взаимопонимание. Мория ругает Куму за то, что он так лоялен к Мировому Правительству. Кума же оскорбил Морию, предложив ему свою помощь в устранении Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Мория также знает о способностях Никю Никю но Ми Кумы, и о его привычке задавать другим людям вопрос, куда бы они хотели отправится, а потом отправлять их туда. Дзимбей Мория, возможно, пересекался с Дзимбеей в прошлом, поскольку последний знает слабость солдат Мории. Они оба участвовали в Войне Белоуса, в Штаб-Квартире, и Мория утверждал, что заберет тень Дзимбея; Однако Дзимбей атаковал его мощным ударом, прежде чем он смог сделать это. Донкихот Дофламинго Мория весьма негативно относился к Донкихоту Дофламинго, из-за того, что он отрезал ногу Орзу-младшему, когда тот хотел оставить гиганта нетронутым. Позже Дофламинго приказали убить его, из-за чего Мория проявил к нему ненависть. Было показано как Дофламинго смотря на то как Мория лежал на земле и истекал кровью, он смеялся над ним и говорил, что Мория слишком слаб, чтобы быть Шичибукаем, и было бы куда достойнее, если бы всё выглядело так, будто он умер с честью во время войны. Когда Мория спросил у Дофламинго о том, кто отдал ему приказ об убийстве, предположив Сэнгоку, Дофламинго насмешливо усмехнулся и сказал, чтобы "он брал выше". Враги Перед Луффи, Мория столкнулся с множеством врагов, чтобы найти хорошие трупы и тени. Это делает Морию врагом каждого существа, чью тень он извлек. Мория, кажется, больше заботится о своих жертвах, чем о зомби, ибо ему нужны их тени для поддержания "жизни" своих зомби, потому что, ведь если они умрут, исчезнет и их тень. В своем стремлении получить более мощных воинов, Мория либо крадет тени своих жертв, либо убивает их, но с условием, что трупы будут в хорошем состоянии, т.к. из израненного трупа хорошие зомби не получатся. Лола затаила на Морию обиду за кражу теней. Она осталась в Триллер Барке, чтобы очищать зомби. Она даже решилась угрожать Мории, когда тот был ослаблен. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы Когда Мугивары плыли в Новый Мир, они попали во Флорианский Треугольник. Там они наткнулись на омерзительные зрелища. Мория стремился затащить их в свою ловушку Триллер Барк, чтобы украсть у них тени для своей армии Зомби, с помощью своего Дьявольского Фрукта Каге Каге но Ми. В конце концов, Мории удалось извлечь тень из Луффи и наконец вернуть к жизни гиганта Орза, и решив, что Мугивары слишком долго были "занозой в боку" у Мории. В конце концов, после долгой и мучительной битвы, Орз был разбит в битве, а сам Мория был на грани поражения. Для своей последней атаки, он поглотил 1000 теней и активировал режим "Теневого Асгарда". В то время, как события для всех выглядели мрачно, Луффи смог выстоять, и совместными усилиями со своей командой, Мория был окончательно побежден в бою, весь побитый и в синяках. Луффи является врагом Мории, потому что сыграл важнейшую роль в уничтожении его армии зомби. Это чувство взаимно и они, кажется, видят друг в друге конкурентов, так как их общая цель стать Королем Пиратов. Мория был дважды заинтересован в краже тени Луффи: в Триллер Барке, чтобы засунуть в труп Орза и усилить его способности, и потом в Маринфорде, чтобы засунуть в труп Орза-младшего. В Триллер Барке, Мория сказал Луффи, что с его нынешней командой, он потеряет её. Вскоре после этого, Мугивары действительно потерпели сокрушительное поражение и были разделены на Архипелаге Сабаоди. Таким образом, начались два года обучений, чтобы подготовить себя для Нового Мира. Мория, также, был единственным Шичибукаем шокированным тем, что Монки Д. Драгон отец Луффи. Кайдо Самым главным врагом Мории является Йонко Кайдо, который, казалось бы несёт ответственность за смерть его старой команды. Мория провел десять лет, создавая свою армию зомби, чтобы отомстить ему. Мировое Правительство Мории, кажется, было все равно, кто выиграет в Битве при Маринфорде, но он подумал, что смерть Белоуса принесет ему удовольствие. Кроме того, похищение гражданских лиц и морских дозорных были полезны для его армии зомби. Поражение Мории от Луффи было проблемой для Мирового Правительства, так как они только что заменили Крокодайла. Опасаясь за свой авторитет, из-за поражения Мории, Мировое Правительство решили скрыть поражение Шичибукая, убив всех врагов, кто пережил произошедшее в Триллер Барке. Даже при том, что Бартоломью Кума (в одиночку отправленный справиться с это проблемой) решил игнорировать приказ Горосэей, Мория смог сохранить свой титул,и спустя время ответил на призыв и участвовал в войне против Пиратов Белоуса. Тем не менее, после войны, Правительство решает, Мория слишком слаб, чтобы продолжать находиться на посту Шичибукаев, и решили аннулировать договор и устранить его, подстроив все так, чтобы все считали, что Мория умер на войне, чтобы не пострадала репутация Шичибукаев. Мория, кажется, не рассматривает морских дозорных как союзников, и считает их лишь людьми, из которых он может извлечь тени. Он ничуть не смущаясь, забрал тени ближайших морских дозорных для увеличения своей силы в битве с Дзимбеем. Когда Дофломинго сказал Мории, что он получил приказ на его убийство, Мория предположил, что этот приказ отдал Сэнгоку, на что Донкихот ответил, чтобы он "брал выше". Сила и Способности Физические способности Гекко Мория мог физически выдержать удар Гому Гому но Пистолет и Гому Гому но Шторм от "Кошмарного Луффи", хотя эти удары смогли победить Орза. Кроме того, Мория остался невредимым, когда Нами атаковала Орза, используя атаки молниями. Также, он смог выдержать Королевскую Волю Луффи, что показывает достаточно большой уровень его силы. Он был в порядке и смог сражаться после принятия всей силы удара от Дзимбея. Когда то(Лет 10 назад) Мория по слухам был наравне с Кайдо - одним из Йонко. Однако в последнее время очевидно сильно сдал позиции, об этом говорит и то что Мировое Правительство решило избавится от Мории, посчитав его слишком слабым что бы носить титул Шичибукая. Дьявольский Фрукт thumb|left|195px|Мория использует Каге Каге но ми Мория, в общем, предпочитает избегать борьбы, или по крайней мере борьбы с врагом напрямую, либо это делает его тень или один из его зомби. Его собственная тень может бороться за него, а он может ничего не делать, но следить за происходящим. Тень в основном твердая, и может легко менять свою форму на крошечных летучих мышей. Тень не может быть разрушена и будет продолжать изменяться. Мория может меняться местами со своей тенью, что помогает уворачиваться от атак. Мория обладает способностью кражи теней с помощью фрукта Каге Каге но Ми. Потеря теней людьми приводит к их испарению, если они вступают в контакт с солнечным светом. Мориа также может создавать разных зомби путем имплантации украденной тени в бездыханный труп. Люди, у которых украли их тени остаются в коме в течение двух дней. Если они умирают, зомби теряет свою тень. В то время как Луффи едва мог выдержать 100 теней ( это получило название "Кошмар Луффи"), Мория удалось сохранить 1000 теней в его собственном теле и контролировать их , хотя это был все еще не его предел. Оружие Мория владеет гигантскими ножницами, которые он использует вместе с его Каге Каге но Ми, чтобы отрезать тени людей. Он носит их все время, так как он может украсть тени даже во время боя, это показано, когда он взял тень у Робин. Ножницы также используются, чтобы можно было разъединить лезвия, сделав два перевернутых меча. Также Мория способен Мория имплантировать в себя тени фехтовальщиков и стать фехтовальщиком с двумя мечами. История Ранние годы Мория присутствовал на казни Гол Д. Роджера и был свидетелем его знаменитой речи. Это, вероятно, способствовало давней мечте Мории стать новым Королем Пиратов. После казни он, как и многие другие, поднял флаг и начал делать себе имя в Новом Мире. Жизнь как пирата Мория слыл пиратом, сила которого была сопоставима с Кайдо, одним из Йонко, а также стал Шичибукаем. В это время в Новом Мире, весь его экипаж был видимо убит. Их смерть повлияла на его представление о подчиненных.One Piece Аниме и Манга - Том. 49 Эпизод 481 и Эпизод 373, Мория объясняет Луффи , что случилось с ним в прошлом. После потери своей команды, Мория загорелся идеей получить достаточно сил, чтобы победить даже Кайдо. thumb|210px|Мистическая четверка. За десять лет до текущей сюжетной линии, Мория, вместе с Абсаломом и Пероной, искал человека по имени Доктор Хогбак. При встрече с врачом, Мория предложил ему способ воскресить свою покойную любовь, Викторию Синдри, вернуть к жизни. Благодаря использованию силы дьявольского фрукта, Мория имплантировал украденные тени в труп и получил верность врача взамен. Мория вместе с врачом и двумя своими помощниками создали корабль "Триллер Барк" и отправились во Флорианский Треугольник. Там они начали ловить всех, кто вошел на корабль, продолжая поиски пиратов с сильной тенью. Затем Мория начал делать зомби с помощью теней, украденных из своих жертв и тел, поставляемых Доктором Хогбаком.One Piece Аниме и Манга - Том 48 Эпизод 468 и Эпизод 363, Мория, вместе с Абсалом, Перонй и Хогбаком встретились десять лет назад. Пять лет назад скелет по имени Брук пришёл на Триллер Барк, чтобы починить руль на своём корабле. Он был схвачен и Мория поместил его тень в тело мечника Рюмы. В поисках своей тени скелет вернулся на корабль и очистил некоторых зомби. Затем он был остановлен Рюмой, а Мория стал исправлять беспорядок, который Брук устроил. Сага Триллер Барка Кошмар Триллер Барка После четырех дней сна и кошмаров, Мория был разбужен своими слугами. Те сказали своему хозяину, что настало время для "ночного захвата". Позже Мория начинает готовить план против команды Мугивар. thumb|210px|Мория отрезает тень Луффи. "Захват" начался с того, что Мория забирает тени Санджи и Зоро, которых поймали первых, и помещает их тени в зомби Джигоро Ветра и Инуппе. Позже, к Мории был доставлен Луффи. Он пытался сбежать, но его попытка провалилась и Мория смог забрать тень Луффи. Его тень Мория решил поместить в 900-летнего зомби Орза. Мория думал, что Орз будет сильнейшим зомби в истории и даже сможет победить Кайдо. Через некоторое время Мория сражается с Луффи и встречает Орза, который стал совсем послушным зомби, поле этого он приказывает Орзу победить Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы в Трллер Барке и перенести их на Таузенд Санни. Мория побежал в лес, убегая от Монки Д. Луффи и при этом очень широко улыбался. Он завёл Луффи в глубь леса Триллер Барка и в тот момент когда Луффи поймал его, оказалось, что всё это время Мугивара бежал за тенью.Тень начала убегать от Луффи и попыталась скрыться в небе. Он растянул свои руки и схватил тень, но она распалась на маленькие шарики и быстро улетела назад к Мории. Гекко Мория в это время прятался в тени своего танцевального зала. Мория приветствовал Бартоломью Кума и своих приспешников: Дзирого, Нин и Бао, зомби пришли, чтобы сообщить хозяину о происходящем на Триллер Барке. Кума сказал Мории, что была найдена замена Крокодайлу, потерявшему свой пост шичибукая. Он пожелал быть осторожнее и не проиграть Соломенным Шляпам. Мория, не поверивший в это, сказал Куме просто сидеть и наблюдать за тем, как он побеждает Мугивар.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 49 Глава 474 и Эпизод 369, Moria is informed by Kuma who is Crocodile's successor. Использую его технику Доппельман переключения, Мория вошел в живот Орза и помог бегемоту сражаться с Мугиварами. С силой своего Дьявольского Фрукта, Мориа помогал Орзу своей техникай, давая телу бегемота растягиваться в течении битвы. Медленно, Мория и Орз одолели каждого Мугивару одного за другим. В середине битвы, Мория был мгновенно задержан силой фрукта Хана Хана но Ми Робин, но он остановил её, отрезав её тень и продолжал помогать Орзу в желудке бегемота. Благодаря помощи Мории Орзу, позволяющей телу бегемота вытягиваться и защищаться от соли, Мория и Орз были готовы одолеть последний двух Мугивар, когда те были неожиданно спасены Луффи.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 49 Главы 474-478 и Эпизоды 369-372, Moria aids Oars in fighting against the Straw Hats and Brook until Luffy shows up. С Луффи на сцене, Морию схватил шок, когда тот отбил удар Орза и отбросил его на расстояние в несколько ярдов. К удивлению Мории, Луффи неожиданно стал чрезвычайно сильным и смог наносить массивные удары по Орзу. После того как Морию стало швырять из стороны в сторону по животу Орза, получавшему многочисленные удары Луффи, Шичибукай решил по-добру по-здорову вылезти, пока что-нибудь не произошло с ним. К сожалению для него, Мория получил удар в лицо от Луфии. Мория оказался в центре града ударов, посланных Луффи Гому Гому но Штормом против шичибукая и Орза . Получив несколько ударов от Луффи, Мория был выбит из битвы.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 49 Глава 479 и Эпизод 372, Moria and Oars are knocked down by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Storm. thumb|210px|Гекко Мория после поглощения тысячи теней, с помощью Теневого Азгарда. Мория, однако, не был побежден так легко и решил в процессе узнать, как Луффи смог получить своё усиление . Разозлённый потерей своего корабля, он использовал массу усиков, исходящих из его тела, чтобы уничтожить всех оставшихся зомби и поглотить их тени. Это дало ему усиление и превратила в большую, ящерице-подобную форму.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 49 Глава 481 и Эпизод 373, Moria absorbs the shadows and upgrades his body. Эта форма была не только сильной , но еще и крайне нестабильной; переполненный тенями через край, Мориа часто отрыгивал ими наружу. Луффи использовал это в свое преимущество, целясь в живот Мории, чтобы тот выдавал их больше. Хотя обе воюющих стороны упорно боролись, Мория, начавши искать выход из ситуации, в которую он себя втянул, в конечном счете ударился об центральную мачту Триллер Барка , эффективно накачавшую его живот и вынудившую его отдать все тени.One Piece Манга и Аниме - Том 50 Глава 482 и Эпизод 374, Мория против Луффи. Маринфорд thumb|left|210px|Мория призывает свою армию мертвых. Он был замечен, лежавшим в бессознательном положении на корабле, управляемым Абсаломам и Хогбаком, на пути с Триллер Барка. Очевидно, он ответил на требование Шичибукаев бороться против Белоуса и присоединяется к войне, позже был показан обедающим с другими Шичибукаями, за исключением Дзимбея и Боа Хэнкок, с бинтами на голове, появившихся после его борьбы с Луффи, и также носит меховую обрезанную кепку. Он в Маринфорде рядом с Бартоломью Кумой, Донкихотом Дофламинго, Дракулем Михоуком и Боа Хэнкок, готовый к предстоящему сражению. Он был удивлен когда узнал, что Портгас Д. Эйс - сын Гол Д. Роджера. После того,как он узнал, что Орз-младший находится под командованием Белоуса, Мория выразил интерес к взятию гигантского трупа. Поэтому, когда Дофламинго отрезал правую ногу гиганта его силой, Мория становится рассерженным на него и решает добить Орз-младшего, используя теневое копье, чтобы добиться этого. Когда Луффи и его товарищи, бежавшие с Импел Дауна, падают с неба на поле битвы, Мория замечен кричащем на Луффи в гневе. Он тогда попытался отдать приказ, чтобы его зомби боролись с Луффи, сказав, что он хочет использовать тень Луффи, чтобы возвратить к жизни Орза-младшего, но Дзимбей облил их морской водой, доведя их до состояния безжизненных тел. Когда он узнает, что отец Луффи никто иной, как Драгон, он был единственным Шачибукаем не издавшим и единого звука. Потом он пытается бороться с Дзимбеем и взять его тень, хотя Дзимбею удается уклониться и ударить Морию, несмотря на то, что тот усилил себя тенями Дозорных. После он начал драку с капитаном 10-го отряда Белоуса Куриэля на поединок заявляя, что он бы насладился, увидя, что Белоус умирает во время войны. Когда Белоусу наносит удар Сквардо, Мория был замечен с удовольствием на лице. На площади Мория боролся с Пиратами Белоуса и их союзниками, пока Белоус не создал трещину, чтобы отделить пиратов и Дозорных. Когда Белоус скончался в руках Пиратов Черной Бороды, Мория замечен улыбающимся, как он сказал до этого, взаправду наслаждаясь смертью Белоуса. После прибытия Шанкса с целью закончить войну, Мория продолжает улыбаться, в то время как стоял вместе со всеми остальными. Послевоенная арка thumb|210px|Мория атакован Пасифистами и Дофламинго. После войны, Гекко Мория был замечен в переулке Маринфорда, подвергшимся жестокому нападению Дофламинго и группой Пасифист , из-за того что, по его словам, Морию посчитали слишком слабым, чтобы продолжать как Шичибукай , и будет лучше если он будет устранен тут, когда мир будет верить, что он умер на войне. Когда Мория спросил, является ли это приказом Сэнгоку, Дофламинго насмешливо ответил: "И даже выше". Перона позже заявила, что газетные заголовки заявляют, что он умер на войне, хотя Михоук спросил является ли это правдой, ведь как он вспоминает, Мория был жив в конце битвы, не зная о том, что Дофламинго приказали убить Морию. Позже стало известно, что Мория исчез перед тем как Дофламинго смог нанести смертельный удар. Дофламинго задался вопросом, мог бы Дьявольский плод Мории является причиной его исчезновения, с его таинственным собеседником, имеющим сомнения относительно этого. Однако, его нынешнее местположение и нынешний статус остаются неизвестными, также Дофламинго сказал, что Мория был слишком сильно ранен, и, что бы тот ни сделал, он всёравно умрёт. Основные битвы *Гекко Мория vs. Кайдо (не показано) *Гекко Мория (Доппелман) vs. Монки Д. Луффи *Гекко Мория и Орз vs.Пираты Соломенной Шляпы (без Луффи) и Брук *Гекко Мория и Орз vs. Кошмарный Луффи *Гекко Мория vs. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы *Гекко Мория (Теневой Азгард) vs. Монки Д. Луффи *Гекко Мория, Бартоломью Кума и Донкихот Дофламинго vs. Орз-младший *Гекко Мория vs. Дзимбей *Гекко Мория vs. Куриэл *Гекко Мория vs. Донкихот Дофламинго и отряд Пасифист. Ранний One Piece Вопросы перевода и дубляжа Различия Аниме и Манги В аниме, Дзимбей утверждал, что поглощения теней других людей, на самом деле, не делают Морию сильнее. Товары thumb|180px|Onepiece DX фигурка Гекко Мории Как заметный персонаж , он был представлен в товарах для фанатов. Гекко Мория был представлен среди других Шичибукаев в серии One Piece Shichibukai Cellphone Strap (Ремешки для телефона) и дважды в One Piece Super Deformed Figures(Супер искаженные фигурки). Он также был представлен в One Piece DX Figure, отправлен для создания серий One Piece World Collectable Figure в июле 2010 вместе с другими Шичибукаями. Прочее * По результатам 4-ого Японского Опроса фанатов (Fan Poll), Гекко Мория был 44-ым по популярности персонажем. * Обе части его имени подтверждают его тему: Гекко, как говорилось в начале - значит ящерица, а "Мория" (англ. Moria) возможно от 蠑螈 которое читается как "imori", значит "Тритон". И выделенные буквы Gec'ko Mori'a, производят Komori, что означает "Летучая мышь" в Японии. Гекко представлен в Японии как Gekko, что значит "Лунный свет" в Японском, что отлично подходит к его теме ужасов. * Гекко Мория был самым старшим и самым высоким среди Шичибукаев. * Почти по иронии судьбы, Гекко Морию и Дзимбея озвучивает один и тот же сэйю. * Он, Крокодайл, и Боа Хэнкок имеют тотем рептилий. Его тотем - это геккон. * Гекко Мория делит свой день рождения(5 сентября) с другим бывшим шичибукаем, Крокодайлом. Примечания Внешние ссылки * Геккон - Wikipedia article about the animal Moriah's animal theme is based on. * Лук - Wikipedia article about the vegetable Moriah resembles. Навигация по сайту ca:Gekko Moriah de:Gekko Moriah en:Gekko Moriah es:Gekko Moriah fr:Gecko Moria it:Gekko Moria zh:月光摩利亞 Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Мистическая Четвёрка Категория:Пользователи Парамеции Категория:Экс-шичибукай Категория:Антагонисты саги Триллер Барка Категория:Статьи с машинным переводом Категория:Персонажи Флорианского Треугольника Категория:Антагонисты во флешбеках Категория:Антагонисты саги Великой Войны